1. Field of the Invention
Portable barbecue cooking grills, particularly a lightweight assembly wherein the cooking bowl and hood are interlocked for convenient portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ KRIDLER 4,192,283 GROSSO 4,331,127 DAILY 4,390.002 SCHLOSSER 4,453,530 SCHNACK 4,763,640 HSI-LIANG WU 4,966,126 JANSSEN 5,044,265 ______________________________________